fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Tabitha Oilington
Tabitha Oilington is the niece of OLIVER O. OOOOOOOOIIIILLLLLINGON and member of the Oilington Family. Compared to her two siblings, Tabitha is typically considered to be the "golden child". The 11 year old is forced into piano lessons, has a huge priority placed upon her grades, and is the subject of generally large amounts of pressure. Over time, this has built of a serious amount of rebellion within her, and has lead to her using her Epithet to secretly go against her family's wishes. Specifically, she has shrunken down many objects and people to essentially steal/kidnap them, and then uses them as toys. Her family was completely oblivious to this for a fairly long time, however, which kept her in the position of "leader of the children". She is also a huge fan of DBA. Powers Epithet Powers Tabitha's Epithet, Minimize, allows her to exactly what one would expect it to do. She can decrease the size and therefore (typically) effectiveness of anything within her sight, and keep the shrunken things at their size(s) indefinitely. No matter how small she makes a living creature, she is still able to perceive and communicate with them. Just as easily as she can shrink things, she can also return them back to normal size. Outclass - ??? Tabitha has an outclass, although it has yet to be shown off. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 49 Alongside her siblings, Samantha and Vegas, and her cousin/babysitter, Daw, Tabitha got a chance to visit the Destruction Bench Agreement Building on one of its days off. Thanks to her family's wealth, the group even got a tour lead by various DBA Contestants. Of course, this was part of Tabitha's plan all along, because after she diverted Daw's attention, she shrunk down the tour guides and shoved them into a jar to bring back home. Upon reaching her room, she let the captured party out into a mach-arena she and her siblings crafted, with the exception of Melograno Valentine, who was kept by Tabitha's side. Tabitha led the "festivities" of their "match" by tossing marbles at them. Unfortunately, each time she attempted this, she accidentally shrunk down the marbles due to Natural 1s. Eventually, she tossed in a beetle she had taken from Beetlebob, but the party managed to befriend it pretty quickly. Soon after, she and Vegas were called to dinner, leading to Tabitha tossing the party into her drawer along with the rest of her "DBA Collection". The next time Tabitha was seen was at the very end of the episode. Once the party pulled the fire alarm and began making their way to the front door, Tabitha and Vegas jumped into their path to intercept them. Tabitha, mad that they were escaping, shrunk the party down even further, to the point where they were on microorganism levels of size and had to fight The Bacteriophage. However, this virus was quickly cured and the party followed up by laying the moral smack-down on Tabitha. Their words, both harmful and forgiving, made Tabitha feel incredibly bad for what she had done. Thus, she returned everyone who she stole to normal size, and was subsequently grounded. Some of the party had forgiven the kids, and Tabitha had learned her lesson, but that didn't stop Cherri Irvine from secretly infecting her with The Bacteriophage's virus. Trivia * Tabitha's Epithet was originally "Shrink", but Patronix felt that was a little too boring. * In Tabitha's Icons, the design in the back features groups of squiggles that get thinner as the go downwards, meant to symbolize how Tabitha is able to shrink things down to incredibly small levels. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters